Soundwave's Bad Day
Log Title: Soundwave's Bad Day Characters: Blockade, Trypticon, Soundwave, Nightbird, Bludgeon, Demonhead Location: Tarn Date: October 12, 2018 TP: Dominicon TP Summary: Between Dominicons and Nightbird and the pressures of command, Soundwave has had enough. Category:2018 Category:Logs As logged by '' Blockade Log session starting at 19:31:40 on Friday, 12 October 2018. Soundwave is in the communications room as always looking over some plans. It looks like hes planned out four towers surrounding the Harmonex area. Hes workng diligently, while listening to the comm systems. ' ' Blockade -was- hanging out in the hallway, but then somebody needed a datapad dropped off, so he steps inside just enough to add it to the stacks. ' ' Soundwave hears Blockade. He knows pretty much everyone by their footfalls. "Ah. Greetings. Drop those off here. I will look at them." he waves a hand. ' ' Blockade adds to the stack carefully. It's looking a bit tippy. ' ' Soundwave takes the first few off the stack so that they don't fall. "Good. Thank you, Blockade." ' ' Soundwave receives a radio transmission. ' ' Soundwave tilts his head as he recieves a message. He stands up, answering it. "I Need to go pick up a package." he states in his normal monotone. He doesnt lead on how he feels about it at all, sounding as drone-like as always. ' ' Blockade shuffles out of the way to let Soundwave through. ' ' Soundwave sends a radio transmission. Soundwave reports. "Dominicons are wanting to deliver a package to Trypticon. I will be meeting them. Keep your radio on in case things go awry." ' ' Blockade nods. "Yessir." He figures he'll walk outside just in case. ' ' Soundwave goes to Main Hallway - Command Level - Trypticon. Soundwave has left. ' ' You leave Trypticon. Tarn - Southeastern Cybertron ' ' Tarn was one of Cybertron's many city-states before the advent of the Great War and was ruled by a military dictator named Shockwave. ' ' War had broken out between Tarn and Vos despite an Overlord's attempts to lay the foundation of peace between Cybertron's city states by holding the State Games, which were arena tournaments. ' ' After Tarn and Vos had destroyed each other with photon missiles, Megatron recruited many of the survivors into his new Decepticon army by laying blame on Iacon. ' ' Blockade emerges from Trypticon. ' ' <> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "Receiveing. Unusual 'gift' to Trypticon from "Dominicons. Report will be incomming. Advise: Starscrema to think rationally before action."" ' ' <> Blockade says, "Is it like the last gift?" ' ' <> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "Even better." ' ' <> Blockade says, "Uh. Better than sparkly pink glue? That's.. not hard, sir." ' ' <> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "THe Rainmakers have been located." ' ' <> Blockade says, "Oh. If they're alive, then that's pretty good news, then." ' ' <> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "Alive. Disgraced. Repainted. Tortured. Any information they had should be considered forfeit." <> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "They are also wanting to speak with Banshee. Suspect that they wish to convince her to defect and take Trypticon with her." <> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "This is a war. Between information specialists. Jamming their last known and similar frequencies. Since they had access to our communications networks, the networks are not considered secure until throughly cleaned." ' ' <> Blockade says, "How thorough is thorough?" ' ' <> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "Signatures: Will be scrubbed. It should not effect normal transmissions." ' ' <> Blockade says, "Oh, good." ' ' <> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "They do not think that we are capable of defending Trypticon. We will show them otherwise." ' ' Blockade stands outside of Trypticon, watching to see if Soundwave is going to come back alive. ' ' <> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "Trypticon: Are you online?" ' ' <> Trypticon says, "I am." ' ' <> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "Excellent. The Dominicons have given me a "present" for you. It is the rainmakers. Post interrogations." <> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "They wish to Speak to Banshee soon. Suspect an attempt to secure her defection and through her city speaking abilities: yours. Beware of their deception." ' ' <> Trypticon says, "Do not concern yourself with my loyalty." ' ' <> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "Good. For Lord Megatron. For the Empire!" ' ' <> Morse-Coder Nightbird says, "Someone need dismantling?" ' ' Trypticon sits in city mode, monitoring those entering and leaving him. His repairs from the Dominicon attack were finished rather quickly - it's as if Knightmare was trying to limit damage to him after all in the way she detonated only energon from a well-shielded storage bay. ' ' <> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "No. Returning to base. Everything. Including the base should be there when I get back." ' ' <> Trypticon says, "I am here. As I choose to be." ' ' <> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "Good. Keep choosing that." <> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "Returning to base. Will be in repair bay checking these seekers for hacking damages. Report will come momeentarily." ' ' Soundwave comes in from Tarn/Vos Border. Soundwave has arrived. ' ' <> Trypticon says, "I will prepare the bay." ' ' Trypticon sits in city mode, monitoring those entering and leaving him. His repairs from the Dominicon attack were finished rather quickly - it's as if Knightmare was trying to limit damage to him, in the way she detonated only energon from a well-shielded storage bay. ' ' Blockade is just outside Trypticon, waiting to make sure Soundwave isn't being chased as he comes back. ' ' Soundwave heads back to Trypticon with his box of seekers. Hes not a happy camper but its hard to tell that with his experssionless mask. Hee has a painted and decorated box with him. Wow . opening someone esle's present. how rude. He is alone and seems to be glitter free and in one piece. He notices Blockade. "Rainmakers secure. Be on the lookout for Dominicon activity." with tha the heads into trypticon. ' ' <> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "Nightbird: are you at your station." ' ' <> Morse-Coder Nightbird says, "I am monitoring the Comms room as you requested" ' ' <> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "Good. I will be working in medical." ' ' Blockade doesn't even get to salute before Soundwave has gone past him. He sighs and scuffs a boot. "Well, guess I settle in for a bit." ' ' Trypticon expresses no sympathy. X) ' ' Blockade finds a rock and sits down. He looks around. Oh, wait.. Trypticon's awake. No matter what he does, he's going to be seen doing it. Maybe not the time to get out the engex stashed in subspace. ' ' <> Morse-Coder Nightbird says, "Do oil baths remove energon stains?" ' ' Trypticon ignores Blockade with the same disdain he ignores almost all the other Decepticons. ' ' <> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "What sort of stains?" ' ' <> Morse-Coder Nightbird says, "Was stated. Energon stains." ' ' <> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "who is dead now, Nightbird." ' ' Trypticon's arrays spin slowly, taking in local sights and distant radio intercepts. ' ' Blockade ignores the chatter and spots the scorch marks where he'd been practicing his marksmanship earlier. He still has half a curse word spelled out there. He can finish it while he sits. ' ' <> Morse-Coder Nightbird says, "No one is dead at this time." ' ' <> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "Who. Has been. Severely. Injured. Soundwave: grows impatient." ' ' <> Morse-Coder Nightbird says, "No one is severly injured." ' ' <> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "why. Is. there. Energon. on things." ' ' <> Morse-Coder Nightbird says, "Because energon was spilled. Did I not state that?" ' ' <> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "*Sound of something metallic hitting a table* "Going back to work. Contact me if needed."" ' ' <> Morse-Coder Nightbird says, "Are you well, Soundwave? I can provide medical support if necessary?" ' ' <> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "FINE." ' ' <> Morse-Coder Nightbird says, "You do need aid? I will call a Seeker to cover the Communications Room and head to repair bay." ' ' <> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "(Long pause)" ' ' Blockade takes careful aim, finishing the Cybertronian letter. He moves enough to leave a gap between marks, then starts on the next one. ' ' <> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "Request. Everyone do their duties. No killing. No dragging bodies through base. No defecting. IS THIS TOO MUCH." ' ' <> Morse-Coder Nightbird says, "In defense of self, you did order body dragged to Repair Bay." ' ' Crews continue to enter and leave Decepticon City, ignoring Blockade as they pass. Indeed, he seems almost as invisible in Nightbird as he works on his aim outside. ' ' Blockade succumbs to temptation and gets out the flask of engex. Drinking and shooting. They go together. ' ' <> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "DId not think this was neccary but it is." <> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "The dead and injured belong in repair bay. Not strewn through the base, not thrown on poeple, not decorating Trypticon. Am I going to have to make this an official statmenet." ' ' <> Bludgeon says, "..." ' ' <> Morse-Coder Nightbird says, "Did that once. It was a mental excercise." ' ' <> Bludgeon says, "I missed something important." ' ' Trypticon studiously ignores Blockade's drinking on the job. It's very likely he simply doesn't care. ' ' <> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "WHAT." <> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "Suggestion: For your next mental exercise. Try obeying orders and not destroying things in the base. You're worse then the terrorcons." ' ' <> Blockade says, "So, uh.. who gives her orders? I've checked and I can't find her on the command list anywhere." ' ' <> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "She is in intelligence. She is one of mine. She forgets that." <> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "I will remind her when I am not elbow deep in seeker parts." ' ' <> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "On second thought. Perhaps I am going about this wrong. Nightbird. Radio me. I have a mission for you." ' ' <> Morse-Coder Nightbird says, "Is this not the radio?" ' ' <> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "Personal. There are ears here." ' ' <> Bludgeon says, "humph." ' ' <> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "Commentary?" ' ' <> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "Didnt think so." ' ' <> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "You have your orders. Perhaps this will keep you from destroying the base for five nano-seconds." ' ' <> Demonhead says, "I give her four." ' ' <> Morse-Coder Nightbird says, "Trypticon is the Master's. I would not damage him. He is looks cuddly." ' ' <> Comm Guy Soundwave mutters. "Primus I have my own personal Starscream." he pauses. "Make yourself useful." ' ' <> Bludgeon says, "you're both just prattling on. Either take to the field or shut your voiceboxes down before a real warrior rips them out of you both." ' ' <> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "Come to think of it. That is how Lord Megatron handles these situations." ' ' <> Bludgeon says, "Precisely, as a general should." ' ' Blockade pauses in the drinking and shooting to think it over. "I think I'd bet on Nightbird. Unless Soundwave uses his tapes," he muses to nobody in particular. ' ' <> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "The next time you question my orders, Nightbird or mock my command. It will be taken to the field. Do you understand?" ' ' Trypticon doesn't offer any commentary. For as much as he's a loud, rampaging beast in dino mode, in city mode he's strangely quiet and reticent. ' ' <> Morse-Coder Nightbird says, "Have not questioned, or challenged commands. Simply attempted to get clarifications." ' ' <> Morse-Coder Nightbird says, "As for Starscream, am to understand you /wish/ me to be as.. unloyal as he is towards the Master towards you?" ' ' <> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "You are intelligent enough to know how to do your job efficiently without harming the empire. Am I mistaken?" ' ' <> Demonhead muffled laughter ' ' <> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "If you want a direct challenge, we can do it in battle as warriors as Bludgeon suggested. This is inefficient and wastes time I could be using repairing seekers." ' ' <> Morse-Coder Nightbird says, "When we sparred before, you stated you were not a Warrior. Have you changed clasifications?" ' ' <> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "Do you want to find out?" ' ' <> Morse-Coder Nightbird says, "Offer to spar was given before if you wish it. Will aid in whatever fashion am capable." ' ' <> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "We can take this outside Trypticon if you wish. It has been too long since I have had a real gladitorial fight. I am not talking spars." ' ' <> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "I've given you orders. You are not following them. You may need to be reminded of your place." ' ' <> Morse-Coder Nightbird says, "<> I have respected your commands.. I have tred to clarify those commands since so many others seem to enjoy bending them as far as they can. But I will not have my honor insulted by a toaster who sleeps while on duty and in command. <> HULK SMASH!" ' ' Nightbird has arrived. Nightbird emerges from Trypticon. <> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "Then we make it official. Nightbird: I challenge you to a gladitorial duel. Name the location and the weapons. We will do this in the traditional style of Kaon. One will stand. One will Fall. Unless you want to back out now." ' ' Blockade sits on a rock, shooting a patch of ground not far from Trypticon, slowly spelling out a curse word with scorch marks. But! He's been listening to the comm traffic, so he's just waiting for people to show up and do something interesting. ' ' <> Bludgeon says, "ohhh this is interesting." ' ' <> Demonhead says, "Oooh, this'll be good." ' ' <> Bludgeon says, "What happened to those Seekers, anyway?" ' ' <> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "They are in medical bay. I was working on them when I was interrupted." ' ' Nightbird appears on one of the many broken buildings tha surrond Trypticon, her stealth field fading away to show her sitting cross-legged as she waits for the toaster. ' ' <> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "The drones can handle it in my absence." ' ' Blockade tucks away his gun in favor of the prospect of new entertainment. But he keeps out the engex to sip. ' ' Bludgeon sits crosslegged near the open space he assumes will be the combat field. His blade is planted into the ground beside him, the samurai mech seems a bit solemn about the occasion, his hands together. ' ' Demonhead brought the enerbeer, because he's a cool 'Con like that. Whether he'll share it is anyone's guess, but he takes a seat near Bludgeon regardless. They're martial arts-y types, it's something in common, right? ' ' Soundwave exits Trypticon. He is covered to his wrists in energon already- from the seekers he was mid-repairing. He moves to the broken buildings, seeing them in his mindset as one of the great arenas of Kaon. This is the ancient way of handling disputes. This is the way Lord Megatron handles such situations. Well no usually he just cannons starscream. But this is an altenative anyways. He moves into an ancient, and somewhat unfamiliar stance. He is no warrior. But he is not about to let someone question and ignore his orders. This is what some Decepticons understand. This is what the troops understand. Power. And its time to show his position. He gives Nightbird a salute from her position. "What weapons shall we use?" he says, his voice also solemn with the occasion. He isnt even sure if the Earthbuild knows the ancient rules of combat. But he is ready to challenge her, regardless. ' ' Nightbird uncoils slowly from where she was sitting cross-legged and stands up to her full uninspiring size and steps forwards so she closes the distance to Soundwave a bit stopping at what is generally considered the 'proper' distance in a gladiatorial battles from her quick scanning of the files in Trypticon. After just staring at him for a long moment her hand raises up in the quick movements of signing, <> As her hand lowers, her armor along her forearm seems to just flow forward and quickly forms into her signature katana, the soft glow of plasma along it's edge lighting up the night. ' ' Bludgeon confides towards Demonhead. "The elusive Nightbird. I've heard claims that she speaks only to Megatron himself, in order to prove her loyalty. I have not had the pleasure of seeing her in combat. As it stands, Soundwave should be prepared to die a warrior's death today..." ' ' Soundwave moves to defend, his own shoulder cannon moving into place. He is ready to die tonight, that is a very possible outcome. This is the Decepticon way. When she gets close enough he tracks, ready to open fire at close range. ' ' Blockade hmms at Bludgeon. "You willing to make bets? I mean, I'd probably figure the femme for better with weapons, too, but if there's a wager, I'd be willing to take the other side just to keep it interesting." ' ' Bludgeon shakes his head slowly. "Betting tarnishes the fight. Money must be claimed properly, as the spoils of war after the battle is fought." He takes the situation in for a moment, then decides to use this as a lesson for the team, "What strategy must Soundwave use here to defeat the assassin?" ' ' Blockade doesn't sigh too loudly, but he's definitely disappointed. "Well, she's a quick, little thing, isn't she? Gotta keep her in sight or he's going to get cut up along the back." ' ' Nightbird raises her katana in a salute, fingers moving in a quick motion, <> And with that, the Femme's feet dig into the ground and send her charging forward with her body close to the ground as she covers the distance between the two quickly but instead of trying to strike with her sword she plants her foot and jumps into the air, the Robot flipping high in the air and striking downwards at Soundwave with her heel angling down towards the biggger Con's head. >> Nightbird critically strikes Soundwave with Leap-Kick! << ' ' Bludgeon gives a barely noticeable nod of approval to Nightbird. As a fan of long distance jumpkicks, the move strikes home with him. Of course, then his thoughts stray to the inevitable day when he'll have to kill her, but every thought strays to that eventually. ' ' Soundwave takes a rather /nasty/ blow to the head. What a great way to start out. He is forced to change his strategy as she comes in close range, his helmet already sparking as she hit something critical. "Effective." He says, as he brings his foot up to try to kick her back to give space. He knows hes probably going down. But better to go down then stand a coward. >> Soundwave misses Nightbird with Kick. << ' ' Nightbird manages to flick herself back into the air after her kick lands, again sending her back into the air where she comes down and lands on one hand.. on Soundwave's raised leg as she counters his kick, the nimble Ninja spinning on her hands and sending another kick aimed straight for Soundwave's already damaged head as she tries to focus on the one spot. >> Nightbird misses Soundwave with Kick. << ' ' Bludgeon answers Blockade, "As we have seen, Soundwave lacks up close weaponry, he must keep her at distance, forcing her onto a more equal playing field. His sonic blasts, I imagine, would be good for this." He murmurs to himself as he watches. ' ' Soundwave anticipates the blow, and ducks, running on pure instinct. As he does so, he tracks her with his cannon and decides to attack at close range. Bludgeon read his mind. He puts his hands together, sending an audial piercing sonic blast in Nightbird's direction! >> Soundwave misses Nightbird with Sonic-Waves . << ' ' Nightbird realizes her miss puts her at a disadvantage since she is literally doing a handstand on Soundwave's leg so as the first tones of his sonic-waves attack starts to effect her, she slips to one side, dropping into a roll on the ground and wrapping her legs around the same raised leg as she twists and turns and tries to throw the larger Con this time. >> Nightbird strikes Soundwave with Throw. << ' ' Blockade sips his engex and contemplates the fight. More physical than blades, which kind of surprises him. ' ' Soundwave prepars for a second attack but thats one thing that is bad with critical head injuries. It makes it hard to judge anything. As someone with an incredible sense of hearing he can hear the drop of a pin from several hundred feet away. Normally his helmet helps buffer that, and keeps it from being maddening. Of course now its dented. And now things like small sounds, and yes..Sonic Booms are almost deafening. He grabs his head in severe agony from his own sonic waves fro a moment. Something is definately wrong. But that also gives his opponent room to close in, wrapping around him and throwing him to the ground. Everything inside him tells him to surrender. But in his mind this may be a fight to the death. He has enough leverage to try another shot at her, this time from the concussion blaster! >> Soundwave misses Nightbird with Concussion-Cannon . << ' ' Nightbird is quickly back on her feet as soon as she releases Soundwve from her hands, the Ninja continuing the movement fast enough to throw herself to the side, the concussion-cannon hammering the slab of metal behind her. She half-turns to look at it before focusing her gaze back on Soundwave while her katana forms again in her left hand as her right raises up and she can be somewhat seem to smirk as she raises her hand and brings up one finger.. as if to indicate she is going to end this in the next strike, before they curl into a 'Bring-it' motion. ' ' Soundwave keeps doing with a solemn look of determination in his half-shatterd optic band. He hears nothing but a constant low whitle right now, things shorting and and sparking visibly. He doesnt speak. Maybe the sound of his own voice is a bit much now. Or maybe he is convinced this is how hes going out. He finally says something in a very soft whisper. "This is how it ends. Finish it." he doesnt seem surprised. Why did he make this challenge in the first place? Maybe it was worse to let her keep going as is then to actually stand face to face with her. Who knows what he was thinking. He puts all of his energy into an odd sort of attack. He hovers a few inches off the air, his body charging. Then he lets loose an earth (well cybertron)-shattering rumble. Seems the cassettes arent the only ones capable of making earthquakes. The ground is not your friend with him. >> Soundwave misses Nightbird with Earthquakes . << ' ' Nightbird drops into a guarded pose low to the ground as Soundwave rises into the air, her eyes locking onto him and waiting for the right moment.. then as he starts to send those waves of sound into the ground she pushes off the ground and sends her darting off the ground to one side, but one hand darts out... and a magnetic grappling hook shoots out at Soundwave and tugs the Femme suddenly towards him rather then off to the side.... with a now very bright plasma-infused Katana leading the way, pointed right at the mech's chest. >> Nightbird strikes Soundwave with Lightsaber. << Soundwave is overcome by injuries, losing consciousness. ' ' Soundwave is dragged down towards the assassin and ends up chest first on the blade. His body sparks badly, and leaks energon from his new wound. He twitches once and then slumps, but its clear who is the victor. Nightbird has won hte contest. Soundwave doesn't make a sound or move, either unconscious, in full stasis or possibly dead, who knows. ' ' <> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "" ' ' Nightbird keeps Soundwave up on her weapon then slowly lets her blade flow back into her arm, leaving her visibly without a weapon as she lets Soundwave slump down onto the ground. She stands there for a long long moment before she looks up and scans around her, making gazes with any and all.. her stance and the look on her face simply /daring/ anyone to take advantage of Soundwave's present state. ' ' Soundwave slumps forward, deeply unconscious. His systems spark faintly, lighting the area around him with occasional sputters of electricity. His optic band is dark, energon leaking form his chest and head- she did go for the vitals like a true assassin. If his casssettes had been with him it may have gone differently but he didnt ring them with him. The plexiglass that makes up his chest is shattered, leaking from several places. Yet. its possible, if one looks closely to see the faint blue glow of his spark. The old spymaster is still alive. ' ' Nightbird looks around still before her hands raise up, moving more slowly then usual as she ensures all who are there can see what she spells out, << I am Nightbird.. I am loyal to my Master and I will destroy those who dare challenge him or that which he claims as his own.>> She looks down at Soundwave before bringing her gaze back up, and her fingers move slowly again, << I obey my Master in all ways.. and I will follow those who are true to him.>> A hand lowers to point at Soundwave before she continues, <> She looks back at Soundwave and sighs and ruins things by signing again <> She leans down and sinks her fingers into Soundwave's helmet and starts to drag him towards the city again... as payback for the earlier comments about dragging bodies. ' ' Soundwave twitches a bit as the fingers sink into his helmet, dragging him off. He is silent the whole way. If he heard her he makes no response. ' ' Soundwave goes wherever hes dragged. He isnt in any position to fight. Once he has a sense of what happened here he'll realize she went easy on him protected him from others and JUST hot lucky he is to be alive. ' ' Blockade sighs just a little. No wagers, but at least it's a story to spread among the other grunts. Maybe nobody will notice if he slips off to a bar to spread the word. ' ' Nightbird does stop just before she enters Tryp and looks down at Soundwave, a frown crossing her face clearly even behind her 'mask'. She then slams his head up against the side of the door, fingers moving quickly <> Then heads inside. ' ''' Soundwave is dragged along completely still even as his head is slammed up agaisnt the door. He doesnt move or respond as hes dragged inside. Log session ending at 02:44:03 on Saturday, 13 October 2018.